The Fated meeting. Nova meets the Demon named Starfire!
Starfire lands on a island she knew had a marine base on it. She didn't care about what the name was all she cared about was blowing the base to the next world. She started to walk around making sure she stayed out of sight. She kept going til she was close to the base and smiled. Starfire: 'I found it. Lets raise hell here. Oh im so going to enjoy this. ''Starfire stays there for another minute. The wounds from her last battle started to hurt a little again. She sighed and decided it was time so she ran out and kicked the bases gate down. The marines stop and look at who kicked the gate down. '' '''Marines: '''D-D-DEMON GIRL S-STARFIRE!!! '''Starfire: '''Yo losers whats up. ''Meanwhile after 2 year's of searching island's for lab's testing on children, Nova Blade had destroyed 24 facilities and had arrived on the nearest island which was inhabited by marine's or any force. Unfortunately he had no luck in finding the girl Laura had mentioned 2 year's ago. Nova pulled out a large journal filled with writing on each page and went to the first blank page that appeared. 'Nova's Writing: '''Year 2, Month 5, Day 21, 24 facilities destroyed. Still no luck of finding the girl in Laura's mention. Island number 231 Hopefully this will be the final one. After this island I have been ordered to return to Dragon to give in intel. '''Starfire:'Well time to blow this place to the moon. I hope you don't mind. Oh wait i don't care. 'Marine 1: '''SOMEONE STOP HER. '''Marine 2: '''WE WON'T LET YOU. '''Marine 3: '''IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE YOU WILL DIE. '''Starfire: '''I don't care. I WON'T DIE FOR YOU. ''Starfire starts running inside the base destroying everything in her path, Nova saw the explosion from his area and decided to check it out, When he arrived he saw Starfire fighting several marines with the base alight. 'Nova: '''Hmm . . Interesting . . I wonder if that is the girl . . '''Starfire: '''Hey losers I thought after a year you'd be better but I guess not. You SUCK WORSE THAN A DOG. Lets see how shit damn it. Man can't they wait. '''Marine 2: '''Damn shes a true demon. We must STOP HER!! '''Marine 4: '''JUSTICE WILL NEVER FALL TO YOU DEMON GIRL. Marine 1: How can we keep up shes like a Demon. '''Starfire: '''I'M NOT A FREAKING DEMON. I'M JUST GIVING YOU WHAT YOU GAVE TO ME. PAYBACK TIME DUMBASSES!!!! Starfire keeps destory the base little by little. The marines are trying to get to her but is having a hard time doing so. Then one of the marines gets an idea and runs inside, Nova still sitting on the hilltop watching the chaos ensueing begin's to write in his journal. '''Nova's Writing: '''The Girl has been found destroying the facility in which she was created. God only know's what they did to her but she seem's powerful, Note: Let her finish her fun then try and co-erce her to meet Dragon. '''Starfire: '''Come on it's like your not even trying. I want to enjoy this you know. Hell i'll just keep going til you decide if you want to die or not. '''Marine 1: '''God I hope he hurry's up we can't last much longer. '''Marine 3: '''J-just hold on we don't want her to know what we are planing. '''Marine 2: '''I so hope this works. She needs to die already. ''Just then the marine that went inside came out holding something that looked like a cannon. He aims it at Starfire and fires it. The cannon ball like thing then hits Starfire and sends her flying.''She hits a wall hard and stands up. '''Starfire: '''GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT. OH YOU ARE SO GOI-. ''Starfire then falls to the ground and passes out. The marines cheer saying "WE GOT HER. WE GOT THE DEMON GIRL!!", Nova then stood up, he realised the girl was in for it and disappeared with a flash. He reappeared in front of the Marine's walking toward's the unconscious Starfire. 'Marine 1: '''Oh god. . . . I-i-i-it's THE BLUR!?! WHAT THE HECK IS NOVA DOING HERE!?!? '''Marine 4: '''We don't have enough man power for Nova aswell!! '''Nova: '''What a insignificant coincidence I don't even want to bother with you. Good niiiiiiiiiiiight. '''Marine 3: '''Night? What does he mean by ni~ ''Suddenly with a wink at the Marine's they all fell to the floor, Nova grabbed a hold of Starfire and placed her on his shoulder, while holding her on his right shoulder he pointed the index finger of his left hand at what was left of the marine base and shot a hikaeon beam into it causing a massive explosion. He then walked off toward's the hilltop he arrived on. Starfire wakes up and notices someone carring her. She decides to see if the person was stupid. She then feels the pain from the last two battles. Starfire: God i feel like shit. Hey you let me down. If you don't hell will be paid. Oh damn it hurts. 'Nova: '''Hm? Be quiet, Your in no condition to talk just sit back for a few minutes. Your safe with me child. '''Starfire: '''I'm not a child one and who the hell are you if your a marine well lets just say your dead. I don't take crap from anyone. Damn that was fun what they hit me with.It felt like a sea train but with much more force. ''Nova sat Starfire down on the grass and looked at her with his arm's folded, He then examined her with his eyes. 'Nova: '''So, What's your name kid? and do I look like a marine to you? hehe. '''Starfire: '''One i'm not a kid how can i be. Two no not that I can see you look more like a idiot to me. And three the names Star or Starfire or as my sword likes to call me Idiot girl. Starfire looked over Nova. Her sword talks to her in her head. '''Sword: '''You should go with him. You need to be treated anyways. I told you it was a bad idea to fight the marines your body needs to heal idiot girl. '''Starfire Thinks: '''You shut up I don't need help besides he could work for pirates or is a bounty hunter. I'm dead if they catch me. '''Sword: '''Fine have it your way. '''Nova: '''Starfire. That's a nice name. My name is Nova or Nova Blade, or as many marines and pirates call me The Blur. I am a Revolutionary, Ive been looking for you for over two years now. Starfire: Ok your point is? I'm fine as you can see this is my second base to attack. Well third one if you count the one I was at. The first one . . . hehe . . lets just say hell broke loose once I escaped. I had lots of fun giving them payback. So you work for Dragon dude. Man I laughed everytime he gave the marines hell. '''Nova: '''Indeed. I want to take you to meet him. There are thing's needed to be discussed, For starter's were you raised in a laboratory? ''Starfire stands up and looks at him with angry in her eyes. 'Starfire: '''MAYBE I WAS GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? IF SO TELL ME SO I CAN LEAVE. I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT. ''Starfire wings grow but thats all. She then falls to her knees panting. 'Starfire: '''Damn it just growing them right now weakens me. Yea I was so what thats all I was good for. Hell the day I left most of it was destroyed. '''Nova: '''Your very aggressive you know. But if it makes you feel more comfortable if I was a threat you would still be with marines or worse, Dead. Starfire: I guess your right if you was a bounty hunter I would either be dead or have cuffs on and gaged. I have to be like this you can't begin to understand what I've seen. Hell I wish I was dead at times but like always i'm not lucky enough. I've seen death more times then I can count. Fine your right but i'm not sorry i'm a bitch. ''Nova placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder and looked at the sun with a smile on his face. 'Nova: '''I know how you feel. Ive been killing in the name of freedom ever since I was 4. I also don't have a count on who I have killed. Some were even innocent, those are the one's I regret. Please, tell me what they did to you? ''Starfire looks at Nova with a look that could kill. 'Starfire: '''I do not know you and you do not know me. I live it every time I sleep why would I relive it here. You think I should tell you just because you work for him. I don't think so. '''Nova: '''Ugh . . Annoying child. Fine I will take you to him myself. ''With that Nova tapped the end of his katana on her head knocking her out, He then wrapped her in his scarf and Lifted her up, They both disappeared in a flash. They reappeared at Baltigo, Nova dropped Starfire onto the ground and put his scarf back in, He then brought out a steel handcuff, then proceeded to hand cuff his Right hand to Starfire's left hand, Lifted her onto his back in a piggy back position and then walked her into the medical quarter's, Where he placed her on a bed and sat beside her with his leg's crossed reading a book while several doctor's began to take care of her. Starfire wakes up as they do and starts screaming. 'Starfire:'WHAT THE HELL GET THESE IDIOTS AWAY FROM ME. GOD I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPEN. THIS IS NO WAAY TO GET INFO YOU WANT. GOD I HATE YOU!!! Ugh i shouldn't have done that. Starfire then looks over and sees Nova reading. She then sighed and figured he must have knocked her out to help out. 'Starfire: '''You know there are better ways to help a girl then knocking her out right? ''Nova smiled and shrugged at her, turning another page of the book. 'Nova: '''Yes. You shouldn't have gotten so worked up with wound's like that. These Doctor's are going to help you, they already know that if further damage is given to you I will personally execute them myself. ''Starfire rolls her eyes and sighs. Wounds like this he didn't understand when she said she seen death lots of times. 'Starfire: '''Fine i'll let these idiots help but you should know these wounds are nothing. I said before I faced death more times then I can count. What I ment by that was I have been at deaths door more times then I can count. But fine if it will get you off my back i'll be a good girl ugh I hate saying that. ''Starfire looks away from Nova. She hears the doctors thoughts saying how bad she looks but does nothing as they work. 'Nova: '''So Madame, How on earth did you get in this situation? And please don't say something to do with your counting skills . . '''Starfire:'Counting skills ha well how i got like this is from not letting myself heal.Oh and you are the one that brought me here. I keep fighting those idiots i never letting up and never resting. Healing is not on the top of my list. How can i heal when im being chased after. Well after i left there i guess having a demon on the run a bad thing. Starfire looks at the wall. Not caring anymore about what happens.As she looked she started to talk. 'Starfire: '''How I ended up as a labrat you wonder. I don't know all I do remember is being in a room with lots of quacks trying to change me. Ever once in a while a man would come and tell me I was the best thing for the WG. Ha best thing a mindless soulless weapon if thats what he meant. The days were spent being tested on and giving who knows what. The pain was hell that's all there was, pain. Day by day I felt the hate they showed. I never thought about running from them until I started to feel less alive. If I wanted to live I needed to leave. A year ago I broke out. After that it took some time after what felt like forever I started to open my eyes. Each day I would feel more alive and more awake. 6 Months after I ran I felt reborn and felt angry towards the world. I decide it was time for payback. I started to plan to break into bases and destroy them one by one. Well im guessing even though I got payback I was still lost to the world. Angry, hate and pain is all I feel. There's no time to rest when you got bounty hunters and marines coming for you or your life. ''Nova was listening carefully writing down every detail, The doctor's were wiping their eyes at crying from such a sad story. Nova then placed his hand gently on Starfire's and smiled. 'Nova: '''Well I guess your in luck. Consider yourself saved!! I have one small question. We are the Revolutionaries and we are currently freeing Island's from Government rule, my request is this. Will you join us? ''Starfires rolls her eyes. To him it seemed easy. She looks at the window. 'Starfire: '''I'm guessing you think i will just say yes and we can just skip out of here happy. I'm not going to say yes or no. For now i will think about it. I will never be truely free. Not until I kill some people. ''Starfire eyes close as she passes out from the lack of sleep.'Starfire wakes up all of a sudden as the doctors start to work on her and starts to scream. 'Starfire:'I'LL NEVER BE A WEAPON FOR YOU AS LONG AS I HAVE LIFE IN ME.GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS IM NOT GOING TO EVER BE A MINDLESS WEAPON. Starfire trys to get away but falls to the ground by the cuff's. She looks at Nova.'If looks could kill Nova would be dead. 'Starfire: '''Your not as stupid as you look. Mind telling me why im cuffed to you. '''Nova: '''You are cuffed to me because my strength far exceed's yours and the fact that your history means you could possibly kill these kind doctor's and the fact my mission is to protect you. It's a good thing I don't look stupid otherwise that could cause some trouble. Just trust me. '''Starfire: '''Sorry to burst your bubble but I trust no one. You know your a idiot to think I would just trust you like that. Are you sure you have a brain up there. Cause if so you know it's HARD TO TRUST PEOPLE DUMBASS!!! ''Starfire trys to get the cuff off her so she could get away from them. As she trys she starts to feel weak as her wings grow. They stop growing as she keeps trying to get out. 'Starfire: '''What the hell are these things made out of steel or something. '''Nova: '''You really are quite naive. You rely on destruction in which all your anger is released and when kindness is given to you you throw it back in one's face, you realise if you don't grow up you'll forever be alone. And im not asking you to trust me on this but believe me, Being alone will kill you emotionally. I havn't been expecting any decent answer's off of you if I am honest. In fact i've more or less been examining your personality. ''Starfire bit her lip. She knew what fake kidness was but never real kindness. She stops trying to get awaay and gets back on the bed. 'Starfire: '''So your not faking being nice to me. Your really do care about me. Your not going to use me for your own gain? ''Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it. It felt like someone stabbed her heart but without a knife. She starts to breath heavy. 'Starfire:'Your.... saying...you..... care....Why...would.....you....care.....for.....a....demon....like.....me.. 'Nova: '''In my eye's. You look as scared as I was when I were 4 and was lost. You don't look like a demon to me. You look like someone who need's a friend. Im giving you the choice, Starfire. Do you want Friend's? People who will fight to help you people who love to make you happy? Or would you rather be alone in torment, killing for pleasure? If anything the only person in this room that is a Demon is me. ''Starfire starts to get her breathing back to normal. She looks at Nova. 'Starfire: '''Friends I would love friends but I will never be able to have them. As long as it is still there I will never be able to have friends. I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE ATTACKED BY THAT DAMN BUSTER CALL!!!!!!!! The only thing I can have is the sword that talks to me. It can't die but can be burned. ''Starfire hides her face in her hands. 'Nova: '''Where what is? As long as what is where? Tell me and I can help!! '''Starfire: '''I told you it's the Buster Call! I can't run from that. I can't even hide. If I ever make friends their deaths will be my fault. ''Starfire starts to shake as the memorys flow through her mind, She suddenly felt warmth in her hand as she looked to see Nova holding her hand. '' '''Nova: '''Your friend's will be strong enough to defend themselves from a bustercall. I know that as long as you have faith in your friend's, you'll forever be happy and forever strong. '''Starfire: '''Faith? People would want to be friends with me. Even when I show hate to them they still would want me to open up? Why? ''Starfire then looks down she doesn't understand why anyone would go so far for her. Her sword talks to her again. '''Sword: Will you believe me now? Or will you try to run again. Starfire thinking: I don't know I might see how they are who knows maybe your right maybe not. If I sense any danger from them I will run. Sword: '''Fine but will you let them in just a bit? '''Starfire thinking: I will try to but it might be harder then they think. Sword: 'Try to never mind good luck. '''Starfire thinking: '''Thanks i'm gonna need it. ''Starfire looks back at Nova. She sighs and hopes this time she can break free from being alone. 'Starfire: '''I still don't know if I want to join I will try to not be so hateful but it's not going to be easy. Will you be able to not react to how I will be at times. '''Nova: '''Arigato. '''Starfire:'Well thats new. Can I sleep now? 'Nova: '''Yup. '''Starfire:'Thanks tell Dragon dude nice place he's got. Starfire lays down back on the bed. A doctor gives her a shot and soon she is fast asleep. The doctors get back to work fixing Starfire up, Nova's hand glew as the cuff around his hand melted, He then stood up and placed a box of chocolate's and flower's beside starfire's bed, He then writ a note telling her he will be back in a few minutes as he is going to see Dragon quickly. He then appeared beside Dragon who was facing off to the East blue like usual, '' '''Nova: '''It took two year's Dragon-sama but I found her. She doesn't trust people easily but im working on it, she says you have a nice place. '''Dragon: '''I see . . . '''Nova: '''What do you want me to do now? '''Dragon: '''Save her. Free her. '''Nova: '''Okay. ''The next day Starfire woke up and after laying there for a few minutes she sat up. '' '''Starfire: '''What the hell why was it last night of all nights to dream of them. Am I gonna have to fight a dragon or something. Well the last time it happened ugh what did he mean. I'm sick of all the beat around the bush. ''Starfire looked around the doctors they were doing their own thing. Some smiled others nodded their head. Some wonder what she ment by dragon. 'Starfire: '''Well now that's just great let the whole world know your crazy. Wait the whole world know's im crazy. I see no point in hiding it. I did kinda wanted to wait a day before they all thought I was coo coo for coco puffs. Well by the end of the day they would know im crazy. Well this dream's better then those other one's. ''Starfire looked around again. She then looked at the table and seen the box of chocolates and the flower. She picked the box up and smelled the chocolates and smiled. She then picked the flower up and put it in her hair. 'Starfire: '''Chocolates and a flower. Well oh yea im at that Dragon's dudes place. Oh great dragon dream and the dude Dragon no it can't be. ''At that moment Nova walk's in, slightly confused at Starfire's more cheerful attitude he decided not to wander into the curiousity, 'Novs: '''Good Morning. How are you Starfire? ''Starfire looks at Nova for a second remembering who he is. 'Starfire: '''Oh it's you well I feel like shit but other then that im fine. So how long til I can get out of here. I just woke up and bored as hell. ''The doctors get a little nervers as they watch and listen. She went back to acting cold towards everyone. Nova smiled and looked back at Starfire. 'Nova: '''I see . . Playing hard arse ay hehe . . ''Starfire looks down and sighs. She knew won't stick she looks back at Nova and loses the coldness a little. '''Starfire: '''Fine it's down a bit but im not scared to show it to you. I'm still bored. Oh well it's not like I can move much anyways. So what you doing I know you got better things to do then spend time with me. '''Nova: Not really, I spent two year's looking for you. It's only thank's to Laura D. Fire that I had found out about you in which saving you in time . . Category:Stories Category:Collaboration